Confusions
by neko-meko
Summary: [Strongest Pair] confunciones dentro de una traición, todo por lo que luchaste ¿lo echarás a perder? o ¿harás algo para salvarlo? la verdad no lo sé...
1. Confusiones

**Confusions**

**Autora: Neko-Meko**

**Capitulo uno: Confusiones.**

Fríos vientos pasaron por mi cuerpo, atravesándolo en el más calido dolor…

¿amor?

¿dolor?

La verdad es que no lo sé ¿para que saber si ya todo terminará?, todo, absolutamente todo…

Se apagará poco a poco esa estrella que tanto nos costo alcanzar, se apagara al igual que nuestro cariño, al igual que nuestra soledad…

Tú y yo no nacimos para estar juntos… y es que me costo mucho tiempo comprenderlo, tú no podrías estar conmigo… no te merezco, no merezco tu sonrisa… no debo pronunciar tú nombre, no lo merezco… por que yo fui un idiota contigo, siempre me lo pediste, que tú y yo formalizáramos pero yo tenía miedo de cómo reaccionaria la gente… tenía miedo de la mirada y opinión ajena.

Te estoy perdiendo no porque quiero, si no para mejor… pero ¿qué es lo mejor? Claramente no es lo que yo creo… soy un cobarde, nunca eh hecho lo que mi corazón me ha pedido, todo por dar una imagen…

"déjame romper ese escudo de hielo que te envuelve, quiero entrar en tú corazón…" con esas palabras me enamore de ti, te abrí mi corazón, te di una oportunidad para cambiarme… y eso estabas logrando, mi deseo y el tuyo, todo iba a la perfección hasta que mi lado moralista apareció…

De verdad que me odio… ¿por qué sigo en contra de mis deseos?

Cierro los ojos… poco a poco el sueño me vence. Siento mi cuerpo caliente, sólo quiero descansar…sólo quiero caer en un mundo donde tú estés conmigo y no hallan miradas ajenas que nos molesten…

-----------------------------------------

Ya es de día, me muevo entre las sabanas de mi cama hasta que choco con un bulto…

-¿Eh, qué es esto? – abro bien los ojos de la sorpresa.

-Buenas tardes capitán Tezuka, le informo que hoy no ha ido a la escuela – eras tú Syusuke, tenías una sonrisa y tus ojos azules contemplándome con una mirada preocupada, pero con un tonó de voz bastante juguetón…

-¿Qué dices? – no entendía tus palabras…

-Que son las tres de la tarde y ya no fuiste a clases ¿por qué?

-¡¡¿cómo que las tres?!! – en definitiva, tome el reloj que estaba en mi velador y mostraba esa hora, las tres con seis minutos… -tienes razón… ¿y el entrenamiento?

-Oishi te reemplazo, además hoy jugamos menos de lo normal ya que la profesora Sumire se lastimo un tobillo, al parecer se tropezó y se le torció el tobillo…

-ya veo… -me siento irresponsable… siendo yo el capitán falte a las practicas… pero¿por qué me dormí tan profundamente?

-déjame ver… -posaste tu fría mano en mi frente, cerré los ojos, se sentía muy placentero tener tu mano en mi frente… estaba helada… -Mitsu, tienes fiebre…

-… - no dije nada, solo abrí lentamente los ojos, con razón sentía tan helada tu mano…

Juguetonamente besaste la punta de mi nariz, sonreíste de una forma muy tierna, aún no puedo creer que te este haciendo esto… me siento como un monstruo, un ser despreciable…

-no hay nadie en tu casa, tu madre me dejo a tu cuidado – ahora tu sonrisa era más picara que nada.

-¿y por que mi madre habría de dejarte a ti a mi cuidado? – sonrió de la misma forma, te miro desafiante, quiero empezar a jugar…

-¿entonces quieres que me vaya? – te paras rápidamente de la cama y fijas tu mirada en la puerta.

-no – te detengo amarrándote del brazo y te atraigo hacía mí, es gracioso, te digo que no quiero que te vayas cuando todo lo que eh planeado en este tiempo es lo contrario… tu partida.

-ja, tranquilo, sólo pensaba ir a buscar una pastilla que te bajará la fiebre – me regalas una pequeña risa, adoro que te preocupes por mí.

Tú quedaste sentado arriba de mis piernas dándome la espalda y para sujetarte yo te afirmo rodeándote con mis brazos las caderas, afirmo mi cabeza en tu espalda y cierro los ojos, adoro estar así contigo… es muy agradable tener tú compañía ¿pero qué digo? Si lo único que quiero es ya no depender más de tu compañía, poder olvidarme de ti y que tú hagas lo mismo, incluso si eso implicara que me odies…

-Mitsu… tengo que ir a buscar algún remedio…

-no importa, contigo ya estoy sanado… - definitivamente no quiero dejarte ir, tengo miedo de no aprovechar bien todo el tiempo en el que estoy así contigo…

-esta bien – sólo te giraste con una sonrisa en la cara y posaste tus labios sobre los míos uniéndolos en un suave beso, ibas a profundizarlo pero recordé que mi deber desde ahora era hacer que te desenamoraras de mí así que lo corte aunque mi boca pedía lo contrario… - ¿qué pasa, no te gustan mis besos?

-no es eso… sólo que tienes razón, mejor voy a ir a buscar algún remedio – oculto mi mirada en los mechones que caen en mi cara, no quiero que mires la mentira y miedo que hay en mis ojos…

-está bien – te paras

Rápidamente salgo de mi cama, me paro y doy rápidos pasos hacia el baño, ahí están las pastillas, busco en el botiquín el remedio, después de un rato pude encontrarlo.

Me miro en el espejo que estaba en el baño… estoy echo un desastre, tengo mi pelo bastante desordenado y mis mejillas un tanto rojas…

Ahora me dirijo a la cocina a buscar un vaso, finalmente me tomó el remedio, vuelvo a la habitación, te deje allí esperando, dentro de mi plan está que no me sigas mucho, poco a poco irme alejando… hasta llevar al fin esta relación… es irónico… escucho a mi corazón gritarme desesperadamente que pare este plan, que debo estar con Syusuke… pero mi mente me dice lo contrarío.

-te tardaste un poco¿estás bien? – estas sentado sobre la cama con tu mirada preocupada, no me gusta tener a tus dos ojitos tan azules como el mismo océano preocupados…

-si, estoy bien – miento, estoy mal… todo esta mal, todo… menos tú.

-entonces acuéstate, pronto te bajara sueño por la pastilla – te paraste de la cama y me invitaste a acostarme, no me negué, tenías razón, ya estaba cayendo en mí los efectos del sueño.

Me acosté y me cubrí con algunas sabanas, si me abrigaba mucho me subiría la fiebre, tú estabas sentado a mi lado, apoye mi cabeza en tus piernas, te sorprendiste ante esta acción pero sólo sonreíste de una forma muy tierna.

Cerré los ojos lentamente mientras tú acariciabas mis cabellos, era relajante estar así, tú me das paz. Ya había entrado en el mundo de los sueños, ahora me hallaba en un sueño… y el sueño a decir verdad era una pesadilla: nuestra futura ruptura…

_-…perdón… Syusuke…_

_- ¿eh, de qué hablas Tezuka?_

-----------------------------------------

-mmm… - desperté, ya era de noche, mire el reloj: las siete con quince minutos… tal parece que me dormí, ahora lo recuerdo, tuve fiebre y Syusuke me cuido, a todo esto… ¿y Syusuke? Por lo que recuerdo me dormí arriba de él.

Me dirigí a el living y vi a mi madre…

-Aaaah Kunimitsu¡que bueno que te encuentres bien¿ya te bajo la fiebre?

-sí, estoy mejor… gracias

-tu amigo ya se fue, en cuanto regrese me explico que te subió la fiebre, con razón dormiste tanto… -te diriges hacia mí y posas tu mano en mi frente – ya no tienes fiebre…

-no, no te preocupes – me separo de mi madre y me dirijo hacia el baño, tomaré una ducha rápida.

-----------------------------------------

Me encuentro en la bañera, el agua roza suavemente mi piel... es una sensación exquisita, despeja mi mente y me permite pensar… pensar en mis planes, y el primer plan para terminar será: menos palabras.

Empezare a aplicarlo mañana…

Corto el agua y salgo de la ducha, es hora de secarme e irme a dormir.

-----------------------------------------

Antes de dormir me cuestiono sobre mis actos una y otra vez…

Mi conciencia me bombardea en preguntas…

'_¿estas seguro de esto?' _

'_piensalo después te vas a arrepentir… ¿o no?'_

'_¿te importa tanto Syusuke como para perderlo?'_

No quiero escuchar nada más… sólo quiero dormirme, dormirme y nuevamente soñar contigo… que irónico ¿no?

**Qué tal?? Bueno pues aquí otro fic de la strongest pair n.n**

**Como adoro esta pareja… se preguntarán ¿por qué Kuni-chan quedo tan fuera de carácter? Pues no lo sé xD la verdad es que el pobre esta confundido… no es su culpa u.u pero quedo así y punto ¬¬ no sé… ya se acerca la navidad n.n sólo espero una muñeca de porcelana como único regalo de navidad -- niña obsesiva con las muñecas de porcelana xP pero que le voy a hacer… me encantan… nyaaa… saluditos pa mi Eri-chan n.n**

**Mi hermanita preciosa n.n iap, cuidense!! Bai Bai!! Kissu **


	2. Sin Palabras

**Confusions**

**Autora: Neko-Meko**

**Capítulo dos: Sin Palabras.**

Me encontraba despierto, eran las tres de la mañana y aún no podía dormirme, miraba el techo mientras pensaba… hoy llevaría a cabo el siguiente plan: menos palabras.

Me volteo para quedar de lado, entonces recuerdo a Syusuke, hasta en la madrugada esta en mis pensamientos… recuerdo cuando la primera vez que dormimos juntos y cuando desperté me voltee a verlo: él estaba de lado, también estaba despierto, tenía sus ojos azules abiertos mirándome con un brillo enternecedor, ocultando con su mano su imborrable sonrisa, esa imagen era angelical.

¿por qué?

No lo sé, nunca sabré el porque siempre pienso en él, me enamore, ese es el problema, y no es fácil desenamorarse…

------------------------------------------

Llegue a mi aula de clases, ahí estaban algunos compañeros. Me parece extraño, generalmente soy el primero en llegar…

Tomé asiento en mi pupitre y a sí me mantuve hasta que llego el profesor, nos paramos y saludamos, luego volví a sentarme. Me mantuve atento a la clase, sólo quería concentrarme en alguna cosa que no fuera Syu…

En el receso me quede en el aula, necesitaba pensar bien mis jugadas para el plan de hoy, y en eso es taba hasta que llego Syusuke al aula…

-Buenos días Tezuka – me saludo con la sonrisa de siempre Fuji - ¿cómo estas? – me pregunto mientras se dirigía hacia mí.

-…bien – conteste fríamente, el plan ya se estaba llevando a cabo.

-me alegro – sonrió mientras se acercaba más y más – estaba preocupado por tu salud – finalizo.

-… mmm… - no le dije nada.

-¡vaya! estás bastante comunicativo… – dijo ampliando aún más su sonrisa.

-… - tampoco le voy a dar comentarios.

- bueno, ahora que estas bien me regresaré a mi aula, hasta luego – te fuiste con una sonrisa no tan grande en el rostro, una sonrisa de frustración…

Me sentí culpable al dejar con ese rostro a fuji, pero ya lo decidí… menos palabras ¡y punto!... no quiero ablandarme, o si no el plan no funcionara, tengo que mantener mi postura.

------------------------------------------

Ya era hora de las practicas en el club de tenis, estaba todo el equipo, di las instrucciones: trotar dos vueltas, hacer elongaciones y después correr quince vueltas alrededor de las canchas, lo demás de tiempo sería jugar en dobles, la profesora Sumire quería probar nuevas parejas.

-bien, entonces las parejas serán: Kawamura y Ryoma contra Momoshiro y Oishi – los cuatro chicos se miraron extrañado pero aceptaron el reto – después jugarán Eiji y Tazuka contra Kaoru y Syusuke – no me sorprendió ser con Eiji, además teníamos que descubrir nuevas estrategias.

Eiji se veia un tanto nervioso, pero ansioso por jugar, Kaoru sólo siseaba y Fuji me sonreía. Su sonrisa…

-suerte, capitan Tezuka – no me di cuenta pero de repente te inclinaste y me susurraste al oido esas palabras, rápidamente te alejaste y te pusiste al frente mío, así te mantuviste con eterna sonrisa esperando mi respuesta…

-… - pero no la obtendrás Fuji, mi silencio es mi escudo y a la vez mi arma…

-bien, comiencen – la profesora Sumire dio la partida.

------------------------------------------

Terminaron las practicas, Eiji y yo ganamos el partido… Fuji me esperó a la salida del vestidor, quería irse caminando conmigo, como siempre lo hacíamos, a mí no me molestaba, mientras no le hablara mucho todo iría bien…

-saliste rápido – me dijo Syusuke en cuanto salí del camarín, ahí empezamos nuestra marcha.

- mm… - ni siquiera lo mire…

-sabes haces una buena pareja en dobles con Eiji – me miraste con una sonrisa

- ¿si?... – el comentario de fuji me llamo la atención.

-Tezuka… - Fuji apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y tomó mi mano, de la sorpresa abrí mis ojos… me asustaba que alguien nos viera…

-…Fu…ji… - me llevaste corriendo fuera de la escuela, ¿Dónde iríamos?

-¡listo! – después de un rato paramos de correr, me miraste con una sonrisa, estabamos en la puerta de tu casa – entra, no hay nadie en casa.

¡Argh! No lo podía creer… todo este rato corriendo de la mano ¿y si alguien nos vio? Estaba bastante molesto… Syu no mide sus acciones…

Solté bruscamente la mano de Syusuke

-no – dije secamente

-oh… por favor… - Syusuke tomó mis manos y me miro con los ojos abiertos, como suplicando, creo que se dio cuenta de que estaba molesto… - lo siento.

-… - sólo cerré mis ojos y le dije – esta bien…

-otro día pasas, ¿si? – me miraste con una sonrisa esperanzada.

-… - siento lastimar tus esperanzas… pero después lo pensaré…

-bueno, hasta mañana – te inclinaste y me besaste con un beso muy rápido, después entraste a tu casa…

_-Tezuka _

Me fui de la entrada de la casa de Fuji, ahora me dirijo hacia mi casa, sigo con ese sentimiento de culpa, de verdad quería entrar a su casa, estar con Syu a solas, cierro mis ojos imaginándome el agradable momento…

------------------------------------------

'riiiiing!!!... riiiiiiigninggg!!!' – sonaba el teléfono en mi casa, no había nadie así que me vi obligado a contestar…

-¿mochi mochi? – conteste

-hola Kunimitsu, soy yo… - era Fuji, me sorprendió su llamada… ahora no quería hablar con él, quizá sería que no podía hablarle… pero quería escucharlo… escuchar esa voz que tanto amo… - ¿Tezuka? – Fuji me saco de mis pensamientos…

-sí - respondí cortante.

-etto… me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a tomar un helado… ¿te parece? – la voz de Fuji se escuchaba bastante segura, pero sus palabras eran tímidas…

-…. Sí…. – me demore bastante en responderle, pero estoy indeciso entre hablarle o no articular palabra alguna…

-muy bien, entonces será mañana después de clases – tu tono de voz se notaba feliz, con más ánimos – ¡hasta mañana! – y dicho esto corto de la nada…

Me sorprendió que Syusuke no esperara que me despidiera de él… quizá… solo tal ves creo que tuvo miedo de mi respuesta, de que dicho el lugar y la hora tuviera miedo de que le dijera un "no"…

------------------------------------------

Salí de mi casa para dirigirme a la escuela, recorrí el mismo camino de siempre, me encontré con Fuji…

-hola Tezuka – me saludo mientras sonreia.

-mmm…

-por lo que veo sigues tan comunicativo – sonrió más ampliamente.

-….

Seguimos normalmente, el hablaba y yo no omitía palabra alguna, hasta que unas manos se posaron en mi ante brazo…

-Fuji…

-lo siento – quito sus manos de mi ante brazo.

-….

Finalmente llegamos a la escuela, ahí debíamos separarnos.

-te veré a la salida en la puerta principal – me dijo Fuji, para así poder realizar la cita.

-mm… - ¿qué podía hacer? Ya me había comprometido con Fuji, no podía escaparme de esta situación… pero aún así me gusta salir con Fuji.

Entre a mi aula de clases, las clases fueron normales, profesores haciéndome preguntas que yo fácilmente respondía. Después de varias horas entre recesos sono el timbre de salida, eso significaba ir a donde me esperaría Fuji.

Camine a paso rápido, no quería demorarme mucho, y así en cinco minutos ya estaba al lado de Fuji…

-hola Tezuka – me saluda con su habitual sonrisa.

-….

-bien, vamos – empezaste a caminar adelante mío, para que te siguiera, no hablamos en el camino, hasta llegar a la heladería.

------------------------------------------

-buenas tardes, ¿qué desean? – nos recibió un anciano de unos setenta años.

-un helado de canela y otro de naranja por favor – ordeno Syusuke mientras le pagaba al cajero, vaya, me conoce bastante… sabe perfectamente que mi sabor favorito para los helados es la naranja…

-... – no hablo pero no puedo evitar sonreír por dentro, me gusta que Syusuke me conozca tan bien…

Nos sentamos en unas mesas esperando terminar nuestro helado, el silencio reinaba. Syusuke termino primero su helo y espero paciente a que yo terminara el mío, sonrió mientras me observaba, después de un rato termine mi helado, nos paramos de la mesa y nos fuimos, en el camino de vuelta a nuestras casas Syusuke intento iniciar una conversación, yo casi no hablaba y creo que para Syusuke le fue incomoda mi compañía, pero ese es el plan… ¿no?

**¿Qué les parecio este capitulo? Espero que les haya gustado n.n y gomen la demora . es que me daba un poco de flojera escribir xD**

**nyaaa soy mala escritora ¬¬ nyaaa!! arigato a los que leen este fic n.n me alegra mucho que me den su apoyo, si no fuera por eso este capi no lo habría terminado -.-Uuu **

**nyaaa… ya lo tengo pensado y seran 6-7 capitulos en total… n.n**

**bueno cuidense n.n baii!**


	3. Distancia

**Confusions**

**Autora: Neko-Meko**

**Capitulo tres: Distancia. **

-Tezuka… ¿te gustaría que mañana fuéramos a los caracoles?

-no.

-oh¿y a los juegos? – pregunto esperanzado…

-…- negué con la cabeza…

-y ¿si simplemente salimos?

-…- volví a negar…

-ok… entonces nos vemos mañana en la escuela… - Fuji me beso la mejilla y se fue corriendo en dirección a su casa.

-mmm.. – me sonroje un poco… y a la ves me moleste. Estábamos en plena calle ¿y si alguien nos vio?

------------------------------------------

esa mañana me levante como siempre y me fui rumbo a la escuela, tomando el mismo camino, siempre la misma rutina: levantarse, vestirse, desayunar e irme.

Ese camino era lindo, ahora estamos en otoño, la época más hermosa, con esos tonos café-tierra y lo magistral del gris-azuloso que se divisa en el cielo… los arboles llenos de hojas color ámbar… y era relajante oír el crujir de las hojas al pisarlas… y Fuji al frente mío…

¿Fuji?

Sí… está caminando unos metros delante de mí… no voy a saludarlo, ese es parte del plan… este día tengo que empezar a alejarme de Syusuke, así que tomaré otro camino antes de que me vea.

Doble en una calle pero Syusuke se volteo a verme…

-buenos días… - me saludo en tono alegre.

-… - hice como si no lo hubiera escuchado y seguí mi camino.

Después de eso me sentí mal… no me gusta ignorar a Fuji, me cuesta demasiado hacerlo… siempre me costó.

**Flash Back**.

Estaba en la biblioteca estudiando. Tenía un examen importante y debía aprobar.

La biblioteca estaba vacía, solo estaba yo en ella, hasta que entro otro estudiante con unos libros y se sentó a mi lado, parecía tener mi edad, se veía de unos 11-12 años…al principio estaba en silencio hasta que…

-Hola. Nos conocemos ¿verdad?

-¿mmm? – le mire bien la cara, el estaba en el equipo de tenis, al igual que yo…

-¿qué estudias? – me pregunto curioso.

-…- lo ignore… debía seguir estudiando, no debía desconcentrarme…

-aahh… ya veo… - quieres concentrarte… está bien, no te molestare.

Y así seguimos durante algunos minutos, yo en mis estudios y el en su lectura… sentía que debía hablarle… algo me impulso a hacerlo…

-Ciencias de la Naturaleza… y tú ¿qué lees?

-cuentos, debo leerle uno a mi hermano menor y no se cual le gustará… así que los leo primero para ver de que trata la historia…

-ah.

-¿te gustan los cuentos?

-mmm… no lo sé.

- a mí me gusta el de hanzel y gretel, por que queman a la bruja viva n.n – sonrió sádicamente.

-…

-¿y que entra en ese examen?

Y así seguimos hablando por horas… no podía evitar hacerlo… había algo en ese chico que me agradaba y en la prueba… no me fue tan bien, pero aprobé…

**Fin Flash Back.**

Llegue a la escuela y entre al salón, me demore más por ese camino que por el habitual… allí en pocos minutos llego el profesor…

Lo saludamos y me senté.

En el receso vi a Fuji, tampoco lo salude e hice como si no lo hubiera visto, y así lo evite durante todo el día, hasta las prácticas que trate de ser lo más marginal posible y lo mande a jugar dobles con Momoshiro en contra Eiji y Oishi, así lo mantuve entretenido por un buen rato… Y el día siguiente fue igual, hasta la hora del almuerzo donde me encontró de cara, trate de hacer como si no hubiera pasado e irme pero me sujetó del brazo con fuerza…

-me estas evitando ¿cierto? –tenía sus preciosos ojos azules abiertos.

-… - no conteste… no podía mentirle…

-no sé por que lo haces… pero espero que se te pase pronto – me soltó y cerro sus parpados cubriendo así sus triste ojos…

------------------------------------------

Ya era de noche, y ese sentimiento extraño en mí no desaparecía… ¿culpa? Sí… definitivamente eso era. Pero mi actitud no cambio en los siguientes días…

El plan no debía fallar.

**Corto no? (es lo que hay ¬¬)Emm… PERDÓN POR LA DEMORAAAAA!! ToT me dejaron con una hora y media de computador por día T.T seeh… nya, entro a clases el lunes!**

**Que emoción!! xDDDD**

**nee…gracias por su apoyo lectoras mías!!**

**Las quiero! xDD aww… eso!**

**Espero escribir el capitulo 4 pronto… allí las cosas se van a poner interesantes….n.n**

**Baii! **


	4. Dolor

**Confusions.**

**Autora: Neko-Meko**

**Capitulo cuatro: Dolor**

Nuevamente me despierto… lo mismo de siempre. En las noches se me es imposible dormir… ¿por qué?

Tengo un mal presentimiento… creo que mejor será ignorarlo. Hoy debo ser más frío aún con Syusuke, no me puedo desconcentrar…

------------------------------------------

Llegue al salón de clases, nuevamente en el camino ignore el que Syusuke me hablara, ignoraba sus palabras, no lo escuchaba, lo miraba gritarme… me duele recordar esa imagen.

En las clases me desconcentre bastante, respondí todo, pero no se iba esa sensación de que algo malo ocurrirá…

------------------------------------------

Voy camino a los vestidores para cambiarme y dirigir la práctica de Tenis. Pero allí lo veo. Cargado sobre la puerta esta Fuji… con la mirada en el suelo la levanta para mirarme directamente a los ojos… tiene sus penetrantes ojos azules abiertos de par en par. No es buena señal. Trato de evitarlo y lo corro de la entrada de la puerta. Lo logro con facilidad y me dispongo a entrar pero nuevamente su brazo me detiene. Mira mis ojos, yo corro la mirada, no puedo mirarlo…

-Tezuka escucha. - me ordena.

-… - no contesto y volteo la mirada.

-terminamos.

-¿Qué? – pregunto incrédulo… me parece haber escuchado mal.

-nuestra relación se termino. No pienso estar con una persona que no me ama y que me ignora o evita todo el tiempo.

-está bien – le contesto fríamente y me suelto del agarre de Syusuke para entrar al camarín.

Una vez allí dentro cierro la puerta y recargo mi espalda sobre ella, siento los pasos de Syusuke alejándose de la puerta. Mis rodillas caen al suelo… miro todo lo que me rodea, las bancas, las duchas, los estantes, pero en realidad no vea nada… mis ojos estan abiertos de par en par y quiero… ¿llorar?

¿por qué?

trato de concentrarme en otra cosa pero las lagrimas salen solas… debo aceptarlo, estoy llorando…

y no puedo parar, mi mente trata de controlarlo… pero mi corazón le gana.

¿por qué?

no puedo encontrar la respuesta, o más bien mi mente no puede, pero aunque no quiero aceptarlo, mi corazón sí.

Trato de abrir mis ojos empañados por las lagrimas y solo veo las baldosas de el suelo…

-Syusuke… – susurre.

Y otra lagrima callo.

-Syusuke. – dije más fuerte.

y mi corazón se apreto.

-¡Syusuke! –grite.

Y aún así el dolor no desapareció.

------------------------------------------

las practicas fueron horribles… no me concentre, Ryoma , Eiji y Kawamura me ganaron en sencillos…

y Syusuke ni siquiera me miro.

y aún así estoy agotado…

aquí estoy tirado en mi cama, pero necesito moverme, debo hacer cosas pero no quiero hacer nada.

Pero me levanto, de un salto, como lo haría Eiji me levante de mi cama.

Debo enfrentar mi presente, y tratar de enfrentar el futuro para superar el pasado, pero aún así…

**Matenme por el retraso… y además por lo corto, y es que iba a juntar este capítulo con el siguiente pero al final los separe… n.nUuu además esta el colegio ¬¬  
**

**Bueno, debo agradecerle a Ayame-san por que si no fuera por sus picadas con un palito en mi ojo no actualizaria nunca -.-Uuu **

**Bueno kissu de ichigo a todos!**

**Nos vemos en el sig. Capi nOn (que espero que este pronto -.- ….) **


End file.
